


Confusion

by dinomolly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Gay, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 01:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12200913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinomolly/pseuds/dinomolly
Summary: Draco had a confusion to tell harry





	Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my little nuggets! So I just wrote this on 10 pm yay because who sleeps anymore?? So enjoy ❤

Draco hadn't known when it happened, but he knew the feeling, he had never felt it before to someone other than his parents, but he understood the way you feel, the way you want to understand someone, and be with them forever. Draco Malfoy was in love with Harry Potter. And he was going to tell him.

It was a warm day, the sun coming in perfectly, the wind was cool, and there weren't any clouds in the bright blue sky, it was a perfect afternoon. Classes went by fast, students didn't talk much to him, a good thing in his book. 

That afternoon, after a very boring potions class with the ravenclaws, he was on his way to the great hall, to see Harry, he and him had been good friends for a long time, just Draco felt more than just that, he wanted more than that, but he needed to know if Harry even felt the same way.

He needed to think of a way to bring it up, he can't just walk up and say hi Harry I'm in love with you. I mean he could say that, but it would be kind of weird.

'But what if he doesn't feel the same way?' Draco hadn't thought of that before, what would come of their friendship? What if he hated Draco after? He really should of thought about this more, but it was too late because Harry was right in front of him now. 

Harry looked up from the table, looking at Draco he raised an eyebrow. "Is something wrong, Draco?" The boy asked, looking a bit confused.

Draco wasn't sure what to say, so he nodded. 'Wait no! Why would you nod to that? He asked is something wrong!' "Oh uh no, actually, I was wondering if you'd meet me outside? I needed to ask you something" he finally said.

"Why can't you just ask me here" Harry said, looking confused again.

'Damn it, he's right.' "I meant I need to show you something" he said with a nervous laugh. 

Harry didn't say anything, just gave Draco a what the hell type of face and sat up. "Okay, were is it?" He asked.

'Crap, I Really should of thought of something better.' "follow me" he said. Walking to the door of the great hall, with Harry following behind.

After they had walked outside, Draco tried to find a place with nobody near or inside it, getting weird looks from Harry. After a bit he found one and he and Harry went in. Walking in, Harry looked around for a bit before saying.

"So. Where is it? The thing you wanted to show me?"

"Oh right" he laughed nervously. "I was lieing, it didn't seem like you were going to come if I said I wanted to talk."

Harry laughed a bit. "Okay, of course you would do that, anyway, what did you need to talk about?" 

'Oh Merlin how do I even tell you?' "Well, the thing is, like, we're best friends, and I like that, you know? And I enjoy talking to you, and doing other things we do together, but like-like god I don't even know how to say this!" he huffed.

Before he could continue, he felt warm lips against his, Harry was kissing him, Harry was, kissing him? Draco put his hands to Harry's face, pulling him closer, the kiss was soft and warm, and sweet, it was everything he had wanted. After a bit Harry pulled away.

Draco looked very surprised. "Why did you do that?" He wishperd.

"Because I already knew what you were trying to say, so I thought why not tell him I know? And I feel the same way? But instead I kissed you, because that is pretty much doing the two things I was gonna do." He said, laughing a bit at the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Opps that was horrible, sorry for bad writing ❤
> 
> Feedback is love, so comment some love?


End file.
